1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical calibration and testing device for machine tools, and more particularly, to a testing device for testing straightness, angle, vertical straightness, vertical column parallelism, vertical column inclination and guide bar inclination of a machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large size working platen is one of the machine tools which is commonly utilized in the domestic engineering field. Recently, the development of the large size working platen has made a remarkable progress due to great effort of study performed by the fields of engineering and academy. Accordingly, the precision of testing is improving higher and higher.
Presently, the laser interferometer is commonly acknowledged as one of the best precise testing devices for testing geometrical error of a machine tool. Moreover, it is characterized in not only having a wide range of testing but also a high resolution when testing an object of nanometer class. It is what the reason that this device has been widely applied for testing various high precision apparatus including the computerized numerical control (CNC), cubic mounting machine (CMM), high precision grinders and semiconductor devices. However, the laser interferometer is not allowable to easily use in ordinary machine workshops essentially by reason the cost as high as NT$6,000,000 that causes the general refinery workshops being not affordable. Beside, there are testing modules of angle error, straightness error, vertical straightness error, each of them costs as high as NT$1,500,000 or higher, but for the performance, only a single test item can be carried out with each of them, and each of them has its own particular mounting scheme. All of these disadvantageous factors are added up to keep the user back from installing such testing devices.
Aiming at the above depicted disadvantages, the present invention is to propose a newly developed construction of an optical calibration and testing device for machine tools. This invention is attributive to the inventor's intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement with the related products.